j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult Party Kei
Cult Party Kei was a fairly recent style from Japan, coming out of Harajuku in the mid-2010s. The style was well known for its focus on religious imagery, pastel colors, and cute themes. It is now considered an inactive fashion due to its extreme drop in popularity, although there are still some active participants in the style remaining. Cult Party Kei is often confused with Mori Girl and Dolly Kei. The Name The name Cult Party Kei was coined by the brand Virgin Mary, formally known as Cult Party, and was created to be a style encompassing the brand's personal aesthetic. Style Basics Cult Party Kei is not a style with many strict rules and regulations. However, the style does have many common themes that most, if not all, outfits encompass. Colors Some common themes are pastel colors in all shades, as well as large amounts of white. Bright red is also a popular color, especially in accessories and small details, however, some coordinates are based around the color. But not all outfits are pastel! Brighter colors can also be used as well. Dark Cult Party, however, rejects the pastel colors and instead focuses on mainly blacks and dark blues. Materials There are many types of materials and fabrics that are popular, such as lace, gingham, and sheer fabrics. Peignoirs and other types of nightwear are popular items, as well as other floaty pieces and lingerie, although it is not used in a sexy way. Layering is essential to the style's silhouette, as well as lots and lots of small details, such as embroidery, pom-poms, tassels, DIY aspects, patchwork, and different forms of texture. Pop Culture Pop culture and vintage aspects are popular in Cult Party coords. Specifically, 80s and 90s characters like Sanrio and sailor moon, as well as anime characters, are widely used. Hairstyles There are no hairstyles requirements for Cult Party. However, the messy look is common, so messy twin-tails, buns, and curls are commonly seen. Fringes, or bangs, are also popular. For hair colors, natural hair is fine, but pastel colors are also popular. Makeup The makeup style often seen worn with the style is a pale face with heavy blush under the eyes. The big eye effect, using contact lenses and makeup, is also popular, as well as brightly colored eye makeup. Bright red lips, small jewels around the eyes, as well as pearls or glitter, are often used as well. Accessories Like with materials, accessories are many and detailed. Religious motifs or accessories are the most common factors in the style, specifically crosses. Flower crowns, teddy bears and other plushies, tattoo tights, and pop culture are also widely used. A few other themes exist as well, such as creepy cute (doll heads, braids of hair, etc.), and medical themes (syringes, pills, etc.). Shoes Pastel shoes and platforms or rocking horse shoes are especially popular in the style. Shoes that feature ribbons or notable pieces on the ankles are a popular choice. Converse and other retro sneakers, as well as uwabaki, are all commonly worn. Brands & Shops Thrift shopping is popular due to the uniqueness of the style, however, there are a few popular brands: *The Virgin Mary (previously known as Cult Party) *Tokyo Bopper *Haight & Ashbury Gallery 3ebb43019bc78146a81d812ff9fb68b4.jpg 9b5da6160fd1eedea43166c0a34decb8.jpg cc2484a46665e96c28d10194cd3c1526.jpg cult party 1.jpg Cult-Party-Kei-New-York-Joe-Harajuku-2013-05-12-DSC7316.jpg kikipon1.jpg TK-2011-04-16-004-002-Harajuku.jpg tumblr_lxpnx23QjT1r2bubxo1_500.jpg tumblr_n61etzzNbU1sek82eo1_500.jpg 2137_1.jpg tumblr_me64j71A8b1qdzasfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldztvp8rZ01qeej2mo1_500.jpg Dark Cult Party tumblr_ldky7jtamY1qeej2mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lf7cdbrE0M1qeej2mo1_500.jpg tumblr_mffijgCiEV1s0j42go1_400.jpg External Links * Pop Kakumei - Cult Party Kei * Little Miss Wonderland - What Is Cult Party Kei? * dolly_kei livejournal - So, Cult Party Kei * vivi-shiba - Cult Party Kei unnofficial handbook (PDF) * fyeahjapanesefashion - Cult Party Kei * White + Rose - 'Round the World: Cult Party Kei Category:Inactive Style Category:2010s